Alexandria, New South Wales
Alexandria is an inner-city suburb of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. Alexandria is located 4 kilometres south of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the City of Sydney. The postcode is 2015.Gregory's Sydney Street Directory, Gregory's Publishing Company, 2007 The rough boundaries of Alexandria are Botany Road to the east, Gardeners Road to the south, Mitchell Road and Sydney Park to the west, and Henderson Road to the north. It is approximately 2 kilometres south of Central Station. History Alexandria was named after Princess Alexandra, wife of King Edward VII. The name was also used for the surrounding parish. In 1868, the Borough of Alexandria was formed, after separating from Waterloo. The former Alexandria Town Hall is in Garden Street.Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon (Angus and Robertson) 1990, p.2 By 1943, Alexandria was the largest industrial district in Australia, and known as the "Birmingham of Australia", with everything from bricks to aeroplanes manufactured in 550 factories in just .Residents Guide 2007. City of Sydney. The municipality was abolished upon merger into the City of Sydney in 1949, along with Darlington, Erskineville, Newtown, Redfern, Waterloo, Paddington and Glebe. In 1968 the boundaries were changed again and Alexandria was part of a new municipality, South Sydney Council. South Sydney was brought back into the City of Sydney in 1982 and then became separate again under the City of Sydney Act of 1988. In 2004, Alexandria moved back into the City of Sydney, when the City of Sydney was merged with the City of South Sydney. Trams The former Alexandria tram line opened in 1902 as a single-track electric line which was duplicated in 1910. The line branched off from the Botany line at the junction of Henderson and Botany Rds in Alexandria. The line proceeded down Henderson Rd then swung left into Mitchell Rd. A Turnback was provided at Ashmore Rd (near Erskineville Oval) for short working. The line turned right into the present day Sydney Park Rd (then known as an extension of Mitchell Rd) before terminating at the junction with the Cook's River line at the Princes' Hwy near St Peters railway station. Services operated from Circular Quay in a route similar to the Botany line as far as the Henderson Rd junction. The line was closed in 1959. Sydney Buses route 308 generally follows the route as far as St Peters station. Commercial area Alexandria is a largely industrial suburb with medium to high density residential areas. The suburb was once mostly terraced housing, that was demolished for light industrial use and warehousing which continues to this day. Pockets of quiet residential areas remain along the northern boundary of the suburb, adjoining Erskineville and Waterloo. Virgin Atlantic Airways has its Australia offices on Level 3 Eastside in the South Sydney Corporate Park in Alexandria."Australia Office." Virgin Atlantic Airways. Retrieved on 14 December 2009. Green Square Alexandria is part of the Green Square district, in the north east of the suburb, which is undergoing gentrification. This involves an urban renewal project that is constructing modern retail, business and medium-high density residential developments. South Sydney Markets Established in September 2009, its main purpose is to meet the community demand for local markets, providing fine produce and a venue for local handmade crafts. The children’s activities keep the little ones entertained with face painting and a kids zoo. Open every Sunday 10am - 3pm at 75-85 O'Riordan St Alexandria Transport Alexandria is serviced by State Transit Authority Sydney Buses routes to the Sydney CBD. Alexandria is close to two railway lines on the City Rail network. Green Square railway station, located on the north-eastern fringe, is on the Airport and East Hills line. Erskineville railway station and St Peters railway station are serviced by the City Rail Bankstown Line. Both are within easy walking distance, to the west of Alexandria. Sport and recreation Sydney Park is a large recreational area on the western border. Alexandria Park and McKell Playground are situated on Buckland Street. Tennis courts and a cricket oval are located here. Erskineville Oval is just over the western border. Erskinville Oval is the home ground of the mighty Alexandria Rovers junior rugby league team. .www.alexandriarovers.com.au A number of popular pubs are located in the suburb including the Alexandria Hotel, Iron Duke Hotel, Buckland Hotel and the Parkview Hotel on Mitchell Road. References External links *Alexandria demographics from the Dictionary of Sydney Category:Suburbs of Sydney